Long Lost Cullens
by The Original Twilight Diaries
Summary: Alexis Masen is Edward's long lost daughter who, in a plane crash, ends up in Forks and the two reunite. What will happen when the other kids of the OG Cullens all find Alexis and Micah, Carlisle's son? What will happen when the Volturi find out? Will they have a happy ending or will their world come crashing down? What will happen when the Original Hybrid and his Family help out?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I'm back with another story!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy and as always,**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

"Lexis! Come on! We're going to miss the flight!" My over-hyper friend exclaimed.

"Ash, calm it." J.J said, coming into the room. "She's super fast remember?" He stated, his hand interwinded with Cole's, both being soaked in...purple goo?

"What the hell happened?" I questioned. "Actually, don't tell me, I think my mind would be better off not knowing."

"LET'S BLOODY GO ALREADY!" Ash shouted.

"Guys, let's go before she explodes with all of her...Ash-ness" Micah urged the group in his forever calm manner.

-In the airplane-

"We have a turbulence problem and we will have to do an emergency landing so will all passengers stay seated, with seatbelts on as we prepare for this landing." The flight manger announced and I slapped Cole's chest.

"What did I do!"

"You wanted things to stop being boring, and said a plane crash would be great right now!" I was almost shouting to which he just groaned. At that exact moment all of the passengers screamed.

I felt leaves ruffle as I twiched. The last thing I remember is the airplane falling out of the sky, which means I must have blacked out. "For God's sake." I mumbled. I realized that no one's was with me when I raised my head up. "Micah! Micah!"

"I'm right here...No need to worry!" He said in the weakest voice he had ever had. I looked up and saw him in a tree. I jumped up to see him.

"No you're not Mike!"

"I'll be fine Al. Trust me." At those words I hugged him and he ran his fingers through my hair. He instantly healed.

"Now you're better!" I teased to which he rolled his eyes.

"No Emmett I am not letting you build my daughter a death trap." I heard a voice from the other side of the forest that I hadn't heard in a 100 years.

"Oh...My...God" I breathed.

"Al? What's wrong?" Micah worried.

"It's my supposedly dead dad."

"It could be descendent of your family?" I rapidly shook my head.

"No. The line ended with me my dad didn't have any siblings neither did my grandparents and so on so forth" I sat Frozen in the tree, my view extending so I could see him.

He looked up and shouted, "Who are you? If you're part of the volturi then get out." I looked at Micah when I saw his eyes were fixed on the blonde one.

"Dad?" He whispered.

"Micah!" He whispered back and they joined in a bone-crushing hug.

"Hold on...Alexis!?" My dad's eyes filled with recognition.

"Daddy!" I leaped into his arms.

"Hold up, Daddy! Now that's a word I thought would never come out of your mouth. Wait till Cole hears." Micah broke off from his dad.

"Shut up Mikey" I mumbled.

"Wait, Eddie wasn't a virgin as we all thought he was!?"

"And who might you be?" I asked this stranger who reminded me too much of Cole.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen. You?"

"Alexis Edythe Masen. You don't have a son called Cole do you?"

"How do you...?" He questioned, confused.

"He lives with us. And you?" I asked the blonde who was Micah's dad.

"Carlisle Cullen."

"Wait a minute. You were a doctor at Dad's hospital!"

"How do you remember that!?" Dad asked.

"I hold on to all of the memories that I have." I simply replied.

"What about Cole?" Emmett asked me.

"I don't know where he is but knowing him he's probably still gonna be covered in purple goo so it'll be easy to spot him." Carlisle and Dad looked at each other for a second then said "Emmett."

"Let's get back to the main house to talk this through." Carlisle said.

The Main House

Dad did all of the introductions when 2 brunettes, one of them being a child, walked in.

"Daddy!" The child ran towards Dad.

"Daddy? Dad, you've got some explaining to do!" I crossed my arms.

"Well, I met Bella," He motioned towards the older brunette, "We fell in love, got married when she was still human, she got pregnant, don't ask how, and we had Renesmee. Bella almost died so she's now a Vampire."

"So I now have a sister?" I asked, frowning.

"Uh, Yeah." Dad answered nervously and i broke into a huge grin. Renesmee noticed that and opened her arms for me to hold her. I accepted, over the moon to finally have a sister.

"Hey Ren. I can call you Ren right?" I asked looking between Renesmee, Dad and Bella.

"It's better than Nessie." The brunette shrugged.

"Thanks, Bella right?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Edward didn't clarify your name, what is it?" Bella said in a chuckle.

"Alexis Edythe Masen but you can call me Lexi, Lexis or Xis. Or you could always come up with your own nickname for me like Mike and Ashley did."

"Ashley?" The pixie who i presume is her mother based on her looks asked.

"Yup. When we find her, Henry, Cole and J.J you'll find out her nickname for me."

"J.J's surname wouldn't be Whitlock by any chance, would it." Jasper asked.

"Ten points to Griffindor! Since we're on the topic of everyone's kids, Cole, Emmett's kid, and J.J, Jasper's kid, are gay and are in a relationship with each other," almost as soon as I said this Emmett and Jasper high fived each other. "Ashley is Alice's doppelganger and daughter, the only difference between them is that Ashley's hair is long and she wears contacts, we all do. Henry is Esme's son who came back from the dead and is a pain in the ass."

"Hey! He isn't!" Micah inturrupted.

"Yeah yeah. I'm with Micah, Ashley's with Henry and Cole and J.J are together as I said previously."

We heard a crash coming from outside and i saw a brown haired asshole standing there.

"Bloody hell." I said whilst Micah's grin grew. "You would think you love him more than me!"

"That's because I do." He joked.

* * *

 **Who do you guys think is at the door?**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter and as the chapters go on the longer they will be.**

 **TOTD xx**


	2. Chapter 2

"Anyone care to put US in the loop?" Rosalie, the blonde bitch, bitched.

"Well, Blondie, Henry, the asshole, is right outside…" I got interrupted by Esme speeding outside and

me and Micah followed. He stormed by Esme and her warm smile and went straight to me and Micah. "See what I mean!? Complete asshole!"

"Oh no what did I do now Alexia!" Henry smirked, being his usual patronizing self.

"You completely ignored your mother that was going to welcome you with open arms! That's what you did!"

"Well at least I didn't call her mummy." He smirked at I glared at Micah.

"You told him!" My fists were clenched and if I was human, my face would be as red as Santa Claus's hat.

"Guys, Guys calm down." Jasper said, coming between the three of us.

-2 weeks Later-

Me, Dad and Ren were playing the piano and everyone was having a truly blissful time. Bella, Jacob, Rose and Em were watching us play. Henry and Esme were playing chess against Micah and Carlisle and Jasper was reading when Alice came in with a bunch of flowers and had a vision.

*Many men with cloaks as dark as night and hoods as red as human blood were gracefully striding through the snowy woods with one objective _eliminate the Cullens_ *

Alice dropped the vase with an almost silent gasp.

"What was that?" I questioned, the fear for my family's life shining through my voice.

"It's the volturi, they're coming to kill us." Alice whispered and the whole room was covered in a deafining silence.

"Is that why you asked me and Micah if we were part of the Volturi?" I asked Dad.

"Yes, Me and Bella had a little problem with the Volturi a couple months ago and now since we are growing stronger, they want to kill is so they can be the most powerful coven." He explained.

"Those power-hungry Bastards." I mumbled. "Hold on, could they be the reason we still haven't heard from Cole, J.J and Ashley?"

"Maybe." Carlisle said from the other side of the room.

"What are we going to do then?"

*Ashley's POV*

We've been stuck in this cruddy castle for a couple weeks now and it's complete and utter hell. The dried mustard colored walls are really doing my head in. I mean i know that they are the baddies of this world but come on, even villians can have style. A tennis ball kept on hitting the wall in the other bedroom and i got up from my ass and went to the other room. "We need to get out of here." I said to the two boys and they grinned.

"We're in." They simultaniously said.

"So what's the plan?" Cole asked.

"I'm working on that..."

We worked on a plan but little did we know that things were going to be a lot harder than we thought.

*Alexis's POV*

"Sissy? Can you braid my hair?" The sweet innocent voice of my sister asked me.

"Course!" And i got to work on braiding her hair into a fishtail.

"Can you put flowers in it?"

"I don't think your grandma will appreciate having her flowers ruined, Ren." I watched her smile deflate then brighten up again.

"What about the forest! The flowers there are really pretty!"

"Let's go then." I helped her get off of my bed then we headed off into the mucky but alluring forest. When we got to Dad and Bella's forest we saw Micah in a black and white suit and Ren ran off. "Mike what are y..." He cut me off by saying,

"Al, ever since I met you you've always been there for me when I needed it most. You've been my rock, my world, my love! And for all of those reasons and many many more," He got down on one knee and pulled out a tiny, black velvet box. "Will you marry me!"

"Mike...Of course!" His smile brightened as he pulled me in for a hug and a kiss. The whole family emerged from the forest bushes with a roar of cheer and applause.

"I see congratulations are in order Love!" A devilish voice said form behind me as is swivelled round.

"NIK!" I shout, run, jump into his arms.

"Aww, I thought you would've been happier to see me darling." Kol pouted.

"Oh shut up" I said as I moved from Nik's arms to Kol's.

"Hold up, Mike?" He questioned before dropping me on the floor and hugged Micah.

"Piece of-" I was cut of by dad, he motioned towards Ren. "Oops. Anyway, where's Bekah?" At the silence of the Mikaelsons I knew exactly what happened. "You daggered her again, didn't you Nik?"

"Hey, I'm sorry she was sacrificing our family for a boy called Stefan!"

"I want her at my wedding!" I said, pointing at Ni to which he nodded. "Wait, Stefan? As in Stefan Salvatore!" I laughed, looking at Micah.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"He took me in after dad died and I lived with him until Damon killed me and I turned into a vampire. I haven't seen him since. He's also the reason I met Ash. Talking about Ash, have you heard from her and the others?" I questioned.

*Ashley's POV*

We've been stuck here for 2 weeks without hearing anything from Mike, Henry or Alex and to be honest, it wasn't as bad as we thought apart from the screams coming from humans at feeding time, the fact that J.J is driving me crazy with the fact that we haven't seen Cole in two weeks, oh and Henrik Mikaelson's been brought back from the dead and acts a lot like Kol and Klaus mashed together, yeah everything's completely fine!

"What if they've killed him." J.J paced around the room, biting his nails.

"If they did, you would've known, hell they would've made you see it!"

"True." He stopped, "What do you think is going on with Lex, Mike and Henry?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that, since its the three of them we're talking about, Xis and Hen have probably killed each other by now and Micah is now arranging both of the funerals whilst being heartbroken. I'm still deciding who he misses more."

"Seriously? Anyway how are we going to find out what happened to Lex, Hen. Mike and Cole?"

"What you should know is that I'm very talented my dear friend and I can probably use magic to find out their exact locations and to see what they are doing in this moment of time!"

"Your favourite Mikaelson is here sweetheart!" Henrik announced, coming into the room.

"It's strange, Klaus's catchphrase is Love, Kol's is Darling and yours is sweetheart!"

"What do Finn and Elijah say?"

"1. Who the hell is Finn and 2. Elijah says 'I give you my word' which gets annoying after you get used to the fact that Klaus manages to get Elijah to break 'his word'."

"You don't know who Finn is?" Henrik inquired

"He's been trapped in a coffin for 900 years, of course I don't know who he is!"

"We have more pressing matters to deal with then who Finn is!" J.J interrupted us.

"Right. Come on." I said, getting up from my place on the floor. "Lets make some magic!" We headed off to the library and on the way there me and J.J informed Henrik on what we were planning on doing.

"Ok, but what I don't get is why we're going to the library to do this?"

"It's where I keep my magic stuff." He nodded in understanding. When we got there, we went to an empty table and I got what I needed for the spell. I chanted it and a clear hole appeared in the table. "Lexis, Henry and Mike are all together." I said to them. What we saw next surprised us the most. In the corner of the hole I saw my supposedly dead mother kissing J.J's supposedly dead father. We looked at each other, "Bloody hell."

* * *

 **So most of these characters have nicknames like J.J is J.J instead of Jasper Junior but most of my OCs have a LOT of nicknames, like Alexis, so im going to put their nicknames down below!**

 **Alexis - Al, L, Lexis, Lex, Lexi, Xis, Ally**

 **Micah - Mike, Mikey**

 **J.J - J.J**

 **Cole - C**

 **Ashley - Ash**

 **Henry - Hen**

 **What do you guys think Henrik's nickname should be? Henry already has Hen, I was thinking Rick, but I wonder what you guys think?**

 **Merry Christmas!**

 **The Original Twilight Diaries xx**


End file.
